


Три дюйма левее

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Homophobia, M/M, OOC, Romance, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус и Геллерт живут мирной жизнью, занимаются научной работой и заботятся об Ариане. Однажды на рождественский ужин Аберфорт приводит юного гостя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дюйма левее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды HP Dark Side 2016 на зимнюю фандомную битву.

Как обычно по утрам, Альбус заваривал чай, стараясь не слишком греметь посудой. Он вскипятил чайник на огне, а не заклинанием, потому что у него было на это время сегодня, а еще потому, что чай, заваренный без волшебства, был вкуснее.

На верхней полке справа нашелся мешочек с любимым набором добавок к чаю: земляничные листья, лимонная цедра и барбарис. Альбус вдохнул волнующий запах и бросил щепотку трав в заварочный чайничек. 

Он полюбовался отблесками солнечных лучей, играющими на боках фарфорового чайника, белого, словно свежий снег за окном.

Геллерт был равнодушен к чаю, особенно по утрам. Он любил поспать подольше, благо их образ жизни позволял ему такую малость, а потом выпить большую кружку крепкого кофе. К увлечению Альбуса чаем он относился как к невинной и забавной блажи, порой позволяя себе беззлобно шутить по этому поводу – он дразнил Альбуса настоящим Англичанином, в ответ получая шутки о баварских сосисках и пиве. Он их и правда любил. 

Вот Ариана, тоже настоящая англичанка, наверняка оценит фантазию и старания Альбуса. 

Словно уловив его мысли о себе или почувствовав ароматы свежезаваренного чая, Ариана тихо спустилась со второго этажа. Было трудно поначалу объяснить ей, что нужно вести себя тихо, пока Геллерт не проснется. Он ничего не сделал бы ей, конечно, но ворчал и хмурился бы весь день. К счастью, не умом, а каким-то внутренним чутьем Ариана быстро и сама уяснила это.

На ней была легкая голубая мантия с серебряной вышивкой. Волосы оказались немного взлохмачены, но не портили образ прекрасного ангела. Ей было уже за тридцать, но она продолжала вести себя как ребенок, так будет и в пятьдесят. Все окружающие и воспринимали ее как ребенка.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал ее Альбус шепотом. Она улыбнулась ему в ответ и села за стол.

Ариана могла говорить, но делала это редко. Она изъяснялась на каком-то своем языке, из которого домашние разбирали только пару самых употребляемых слов. Их непонимание каждый раз расстраивало ее, так что с годами она говорила все меньше. Альбус понятия не имел, как с этим справиться. 

Он достал еще одну чашку, налил ей чаю и поставил на стол булочки и варенье. За это он получил еще одну улыбку. 

Пока Ариана пробовала свой завтрак, Альбус достал из кармана ленточку и позаботился о волосах сестры. У него у самого была длинная коса, так что несколько подходящих случаю заклинаний он знал. Да и не первый раз за последние годы он заботился о ее прическе. 

Сегодня в гости должен был придти Аберфорт. Он редко бывал у них, как и многие другие, осуждая Альбуса за связь с Геллертом, но Ариану любил и считал своим долгом навещать ее. Тем более сегодня было Рождество. Другой семьи у Аберфорта все равно не было, он предпочитал своего несуразного брата одиночеству. 

Мысли о младшем брате неожиданно напомнили Альбусу его прошлое.

Когда-то он был молодым, талантливым и нетерпеливым. Ариана и Аберфорт — одна умственно отсталая, другой несовершеннолетний сорванец – свалились на него семнадцатилетнего, как снег на голову после внезапной смерти матери. Он принял заботу о них с достоинством, как и полагается истинному гриффиндорцу. Альбус не сказал ни слова о том, как тяжело это было, но в глубине души… конечно, они были для него обузой в то первое сумасшедшее лето. Особенно после того, как он без памяти влюбился в Геллерта. 

Мерлин знает, куда страсть могла завести его, их обоих, если бы однажды Аберфорт не закатил отвратительный скандал, во время которого чуть не погибла Ариана. Яркий луч заклинания пролетел буквально на три дюйма левее ее головы, когда она выскочила в коридор в отчаянной попытке помирить их. Они и сейчас не знали, чье заклинание едва не угодило в нее, но оно перепугало всех троих — Альбуса, Геллерта и Аберфорта — до чертиков. Альбус только в тот момент осознал, что не просто ответственен за брата и сестру. Он любил их и не мог оставить, не мог потерять. 

Но Геллерта он любил тоже.

И оказалось, что Геллерт достаточно сильно любил его в ответ.

Они отказались от поиска Даров Смерти, от создания мира всеобщего благоденствия. Теперь, много лет спустя, Альбус понимал, что это были глупые, недостижимые мечты, которые окрасились бы кровью невинных, исказив понятие блага до неузнаваемости. 

Своим скандалом, тогда казавшимся неуместным, детским и несправедливым, Аберфорт, возможно, спас Альбуса и Геллерта от огромных ошибок.

— Доброе утро, — раздалось с лестницы.

Геллерт еще не умывался. Его подбородок был покрыт светлой щетиной, веки так и норовили сомкнуться, а волосы стояли дыбом. В нем мало осталось от того светловолосого ловкого подростка, в которого Альбус когда-то влюбился. Геллерт стал коренастее, да и количество волос на его голове уменьшилось. Но, став мужчиной, Геллерт обрел еще больше привлекательных черт. Альбус любил даже намечающиеся морщинки в углах его глаз.

Геллерт прошел на кухню, громко шлепая об пол домашними тапками, одновременно потуже затягивая пояс халата. Из-под халата виднелась голубая пижама. Когда Альбус оставил постель, Геллерт был обнажен. 

Альбус чуть привстал, встречая на полпути утренний поцелуй в щеку. 

— Мы разбудили тебя?

— Нет, я вообще плохо спал, — буркнул Геллерт, наливая себе воды из кувшина. — Знаешь же, твой брат нервирует меня. 

Однако Аберфорт оставался одним из немногих, кто навещал их.

Общественное мнение было жестоко. Что в 1910-ом году, что в 1930-ом волшебники не любили гомосексуалистов. Можно было простить подросткам юношеские дурачества друг с другом, но взрослым мужчинам совершенно не пристало жить вместе, не скрывая своих отношений. Согласно общественному мнению, они должны были жениться на юных благовоспитанных ведьмах и тайком бегать друг к другу под покровом ночи. 

Альбус считал это ханжеством.

Однако из-за скандальных личных предпочтений ему не разрешили преподавать в Хогвартсе, а Геллерту — занять пост в министерстве. Как будто Попечительский совет школы опасался, что Альбус будет тайком приставать к студентам! А Геллерт — к сотрудникам министерства. Но вряд ли недоброжелатели посчитали бы убедительными слова о том, что ни Альбус, ни Геллерт никогда не находили привлекательными других мужчин. 

Так уж получилось, что Аберфорт считал их связь отвратительной с самого первого дня, как увидел Геллерта. Это бы чертовски похоже на ревность, однако как чувства ни называй, а сталкиваться с их последствиями все равно приходится. 

Аберфорт давал им почувствовать свою неприязнь при каждом визите, однако Альбус не терял надежды однажды наладить с ним отношения.  
Геллерт не был столь оптимистически настроен. Его семья давно уже отреклась от него. 

— Расслабься, выпей чаю и подумай о следующем эксперименте, — посоветовал супругу Альбус, наливая чай в еще одну чашку.

Геллерт улыбнулся. В другой день он отказался бы от чая, но сегодня, в честь праздника, решил сделать Альбусу приятное. Геллерт отставил стакан с водой и принял чашку.

Одним из немногих людей, продолжавших общаться с ними, был Николас Фламель. Похоже, шесть сотен лет жизни сделали его снисходительным к некоторым людским предпочтениям. Совместно с ним Альбус и Геллерт проводили опыты по применению крови драконов.

Никакой людской гнев не мог лишить их ума и возможности заниматься научной работой. Редакторы научных журналов принимали их статьи, скрипя зубами, но не могли отказать. Это был основной и весьма внушительный источник их доходов. 

— Твоему брату давно пора жениться и перестать осуждать нас, — пробормотал Геллерт. 

Он намазал себе булочку джемом, но заметил интерес Арианы к процессу и протянул булочку ей. Ариана приняла ее с благодарностью, хотя с таким простым действием вполне могла справиться и сама. 

Иногда Альбуса беспокоили отношения Геллерта и Арианы. 

Забота о ней стала крахом их мечтаний. Альбус должен был остаться с Арианой. Геллерт хотел остаться с Альбусом. Сейчас они понимали и ценили то, как сложилась их жизнь, но тогда… Геллерт ненавидел Ариану и считал ее только обузой. 

Сначала Альбус боялся, что Геллерт не выдержит и уйдет.

Было время, когда Альбус боялся даже спать, опасаясь, что Геллерт, повинуясь низменным инстинктам своей страстной натуры, убьет бедняжку. Но опасения оказались напрасными. Однажды Альбус проснулся посреди ночи в пустой постели и бросился на поиски любовника. Как он и боялся, Альбус нашел Геллерта в спальне сестры. Тот стоял над ее постелью с подушкой в руках, не замечая Альбуса. Ариана мирно спала. Они, не двигаясь, простояли на своих местах целый час.

Потом Геллерт отвернулся от Арианы и увидел Альбуса. На его лице отразились вина и страх, а потом оно стало невозмутимым. Они молчали несколько минут.

— Проснувшись утром, ты бы плакал, но потом справился бы с горем и глубоко внутри — вздохнул бы с облегчением. Мы могли бы осуществить свои мечты. Твой брат в Хогвартсе, он не помешал бы нам. 

Альбус промолчал, потому что это было правдой.

— Но ты все равно догадался бы, что это я сделал, и не простил бы меня?

Альбус кивнул. Комната снова погрузилась в тишину.

— Пойдем спать, — в конце концов предложил Альбус.

И они больше никогда не говорили об этом. 

После этого Геллерт не пытался причинить Ариане вред, но, кажется, и сейчас не считал ее достойной ни пожеланий доброго утра, ни ласкового жеста. Геллерт всегда говорил так, словно Арианы не было в комнате. Альбус не мог не признавать, что частенько его возлюбленный проявлял жестокость. Геллерт никогда Ариану и пальцем не тронул. Но для него она не была ни ребенком, нуждающимся в заботе, ни сестрой его супруга. Порой казалось, что для него Ариана – что-то вроде домашнего животного.

К стыду своему, Альбус предпочитал делать вид, что все нормально. Возможно, это была трусость. Он оправдывал себя тем, что Геллерт все-таки не позволяет себе ничего плохого и по-своему заботится об Ариане. 

Альбус знал, что теперь-то уж Геллерт никуда не уйдет, но ссориться с ним все равно не любил. Размолвки сбивали с толку. Фламель называл их отношения «псевдоидеальными». Это было обидно, но Геллерт только хмыкал, наверное, и у него было, что поставить Альбусу в вину, несмотря на молчание. 

В любом случае Ариане Геллерт точно нравился. 

— Не думаю, что Аберфорт когда-нибудь женится, — заметил Альбус, продолжая разговор.

— Хм, ну, ему нужно только признать, что он тоже гомосексуалист, преодолеть в себе множество внутренних комплексов, смириться с тем, что он такой же, как его старший брат, которого он ненавидит последние двадцать лет. И отстать от бедных козлов. Такая ерунда, если подумать, — Геллерт садистски хохотнул. 

— Думаешь, на самом деле он все эти годы был влюблен в тебя? — удивленно посмотрел на него Альбус.

— Или в тебя, — возразил Геллерт. — Отличный чай, спасибо.

Альбус улыбнулся на похвалу, принял еще один легкий поцелуй (они не позволяли себе ничего серьезного под взглядами Арианы). Геллерт поднялся и отправился умываться и приводить себя в порядок перед визитом Аберфорта.

Альбус и Ариана уже были готовы, так что можно было спокойно прибраться на кухне и лишний раз проверить, все ли готово к обеду. К счастью, волшебство почти любого делало отличным поваром. Альбус заколдовал посуду, чтобы она мылась сама, и наложил согревающие чары на индейку. 

Зимнее солнце освещало кухню, солнечные зайчики прыгали со стола на пол, заставляя Ариану смеяться. Она сходила наверх и принесла свою любимую куклу, чтобы шептать ей что-то на своем языке. 

Около полудня в камине появилась голова Пернеллы. Она поздравила их с Рождеством и передала подарок, как обычно извинившись за Николаса. Фламели давно уже не отмечали христианские праздники, но Пернелла считала, что они должны соблюдать социальные нормы и поздравлять знакомых, а Николас — нет. 

Альбус поздравил ее в ответ и вспомнил о не проверенной со вчерашнего утра почте. В доме не было детей, если не считать Ариану, так что они не праздновали, как обычные семьи. В гостиной стояла елка, но подарки под нее не складывались. Скорей всего, совы оставили подарки и письма в маленькой совятне.

Немногочисленные друзья обычно дарили им книги, экзотические чаи и сладкое. Те, кто был вхож в дом, присылали Ариане яркие ленты и игрушки. Радовало, что, несмотря на предубеждения общества, у них все еще были друзья. Порой это были чудаки, сами обществом не понятые, но кто сказал, что это плохо? 

На прошлое Рождество, разбирая подарки, Геллерт сказал:

— Хорошо бы однажды нам подарили что-то полезное.

— Разве тебе не нравятся книги? — удивился тогда Альбус. 

— Но мне дарят книги всегда, — недовольно заметил тот. — У меня их больше, чем нужно, к тому же иногда люди дарят мне одни и те же. 

— Чего бы тебе хотелось?

— Парочку теплых носков, — предложил Геллерт, очень смешно вскинув бровь.

Тогда они рассмеялись над этой идеей. На это Рождество Альбус купил ему несколько пар вязаных носков с забавными орнаментами. Ему не терпелось увидеть реакцию Геллерта на это. Или Геллерта в вязаных носках. Это должно было быть милым и нелепым зрелищем.

Аберфорт постучал в дверь ровно в пять часов, как обычно. На улице уже темнело, и стали зажигаться фонари. Многие дома в Годриковой лощине были украшены разноцветными гирляндами. Маггловские гирлянды работали от электричества, а волшебные — в зависимости от фантазии своих хозяев. Улица постепенно озарялась их игривым светом. Где-то вдалеке взорвался салют.

Альбус вздохнул и на секунду закрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. Следующие два-три часа должны были стать не самыми приятными за неделю, но их нужно было вытерпеть. В следующий раз Аберфорт появится только в через месяц.

Альбус прошел к двери и увидел, что Геллерт ждет на пороге гостиной. Его, должно быть, позабавила задержка. 

Альбус открыл дверь и собирался поприветствовать брата, однако взгляд его сразу упал на мальчика, которого тот держал за руку.

— Здравствуй, — все же сказал Альбус, пропуская гостей внутрь и не сводя взгляда с малыша.

Первой мыслью было, что Аберфорт привел своего сына. Альбус никогда не слышал, что у брата есть любимая женщина. У него даже друзей было маловато. Но ребенок все равно был настолько не похож на него, что любое родство с ним казалось сомнительным. Аберфорт, как и все Дамблдоры, был рыжим и сероглазым, а у мальчика оказались темные локоны и карие глаза. 

— Это Том, — представил мальчика Аберфорт.

Он пренебрег приветствиями и, хотя старался держаться уверенно, явно смущался того, что делает. Альбус хорошо помнил это выражение лица брата еще со школы, когда ему нужна была помощь с домашней работой. 

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Том, — деланно улыбнулся Альбус.

— И мне, сэр, — тихо ответил тот.

Мальчик выглядел года на четыре. Он был довольно милым, хотя и хмурым, и смотрел на всех с подозрением, хотя за мантию Аберфорта цеплялся весьма крепко, так что маленький кулачок даже побелел от напряжения.

— И чем вызвано такое знакомство? — язвительно поинтересовался Геллерт. 

Аберфорт смерил его сердитым взглядом и явно собрался сказать что-то грубое, но из кухни вышла Ариана и поспешила к Аберфорту, чтобы обнять его. Он почти сразу перестал хмуриться и обнял ее в ответ. 

— Здравствуй, как ты тут?

Она поцеловала Аберфорта в щеку.

— Очень красивая мантия.

Она отстранилась и покрутилась, показывая себя во всей красе. Том следил за ними всеми с недоверием. Альбус не мог не заметить, что раздражение Геллерта значительно возросло из-за того, что Аберфорт не ответил на его вопрос. 

— Давайте пройдем в гостиную, — предложил он. — Я принесу чай. 

Аберфорт закатил глаза — над пристрастием Альбуса он откровенно потешался последние несколько лет. 

Уходить в данный момент было не слишком разумно, однако унять ненавидящих друг друга Геллерта и Аберфорта иначе, чем сменой обстановки, было сложно. Если бы он начал их уговаривать, кто-то непременно вспылил бы. При всем своем дружелюбии Альбус и сам не мог похвастаться спокойствием. В холле оставались маленький ребенок и Ариана. Они не должны были пострадать.

Геллерт неохотно принял у Аберфорта верхнюю теплую мантию, а у Тома тонкое потертое пальто. 

В гостиной Том сел рядом с Аберфортом на диван, а Ариана пристроилась в кресле рядом с Геллертом. Вряд ли она действительно понимала причины конфликта между братом и Геллертом, но инстинктивно, должно быть, считала, что последнему нужна поддержка. 

— Итак? — несколько натянуто улыбнулся брату Альбус, вернувшись к своим домочадцам и гостям с чайным набором, медленно плывущим за ним по воздуху. 

— Я подобрал его в Лондоне, — сказал Аберфорт после паузы. — Он сирота и живет в приюте, но уже немного может колдовать, представляете?

Его черты лица смягчились, когда он посмотрел на Тома. Тот серьезно посмотрел на него в ответ. Альбуса начало настораживать его молчание. Он мало общался с такими маленькими детьми, но разве они не должны болтать и ползать везде? 

Но Альбус не мог не улыбнуться нежности и беспокойству, звучащим в голосе брата. 

— Хочешь усыновить его? — удивился Геллерт, нарочито равнодушно рассматривая свои ногти. — Большая ответственность. 

— Что ты вообще делал в приюте? — поинтересовался Альбус.

Том тем временем с удивлением рассматривал красивые фарфоровые чашки, серебряные ложечки и бисквиты. Альбус слышал, что в маггловском мире царит какой-то кризис, поэтому многие голодают. Возможно, малыш никогда прежде не видел бисквитов. 

Альбус и Геллерт с давней поры не очень любили магглов. Альбус — из-за того, что те сделали с Арианой, Геллерт — из-за типичного для чистокровных снобского воспитания. По большей части они оставались равнодушны к ним и их судьбе. Было довольно просто делать вид, что маггловского мира не существует. Однако магглорожденные дети были совсем другим делом. 

— Не в приюте, в Лондоне, — огрызнулся Аберфорт. — Тома наказывают в приюте за его «особенности», и он убегает на улицу. Думаю, что он еще слишком мал, чтобы скрывать их и хитрить. В любом случае, его место в волшебном мире. Магглы придумают какую-нибудь глупую причину для его исчезновения, а мы сможем найти для него хорошую семью здесь. В конце концов, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как мы перестали похищать детей у магглов и стали оповещать родителей о происходящем?

— Около столетия, я думаю, — усмехнулся Геллерт.

Аберфорт недоуменно моргнул. Он, должно быть, думал, что времени с той поры прошло меньше. 

— Ты сказал — хорошую семью? Ты не хочешь взять его себе? — уточнил Альбус.

— Я одинокий волшебник, ведущий неопределенный образ жизни, — поморщился Аберфорт. 

— Вряд ли парочка «извращенцев» сможет помочь тебе решить этот вопрос, — язвительно заметил Геллерт. — Ты мог не заметить, но мы не слишком уважаемые люди.

Всем своим видом Геллерт выказывал раздражение, однако Альбус с удовольствием видел, что ему не все равно. Геллерт не хотел, чтобы у Аберфорта были неприятности. 

— Том, а ты что думаешь? — не выдержал Альбус. — Ты хотел бы жить в волшебном мире или вернуться домой?

— Здесь лучше, — сказал Том и прижался Аберфорту. — Я хочу волшебную палочку. 

Геллерт засмеялся.

— Далеко пойдет, — заявил он.

Альбус невольно нахмурился, разглядывая Тома. Тот, конечно, был слишком мал, но нормально ли было вести такие разговоры в его присутствии? Вряд ли кому-нибудь приятно слышать рассуждения о том, как его пристроить в хорошую семью, словно какого-то щенка. Том жался к Аберфорту, но не мог не понимать, что тот не оставит его у себя. Были ли объятия Тома искренними? 

Ариана намазала джемом булочку и протянула ее Тому, совсем как утром сделал для нее Геллерт. Том взял булочку с достоинством, хотя трудно было не заметить искру жадности в его взгляде. Он сразу же впился в нее крепкими зубками. 

— Ты его кормил с утра? — подозрительно уточнил Геллерт.

— Он всегда голодный, — усмехнулся Аберфорт и потрепал Тома по волосам. — У вас же есть знакомые в научных кругах? Наверняка среди них найдутся женатые. Если пристроим Тома к ним, им удастся договориться с министерством.

— Зачем хорошей чистокровной семье брать в дом магглокровку? — процедил Геллерт. 

— Не все же такие мерзавцы, как ты, — не остался в долгу Аберфорт.

— Давайте не будем ссориться, — попросил Альбус. Том между тем осмелел и взялся за вторую булочку. — Пообедаем спокойно и подумаем, что можно сделать. Я бы не отказался взять мальчика к нам, но нам действительно не разрешат. 

Они перешли в столовую, где Альбус накрыл на стол. Геллерт неохотно помог ему. При всей своей привлекательности и некоторой аристократичности Геллерт частенько пренебрегал правилами приличия и этикетом. Его мало волновала правильная сервировка стола.

Индейка вызвала в Томе настоящий восторг, хотя он почти не показал этого. А уж от вида пудинга его глаза и вовсе заблестели. Альбус подумал, что в голодающем маггловском мире, да еще и в приюте, старшие могли отнимать у малышей еду. Возможно, Аберфорт ошибался, и Том был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы хитрить. Он не показывал своего голода, чтобы не привлечь внимания к этому, не спровоцировать старших на что-то. 

Конечно, никакого коварства за этим не стояло. Том был умен и хотел выжить. Долг взрослых состоял в том, чтобы не дать мальчику возвести ложь в своей жизни до абсолюта. 

Быть может, Том нуждался в любви и заботе даже больше, чем им казалось. 

— Фламели могли бы себе позволить взять его и потягаться с министерством, — заметил Геллерт после паузы.

— Вряд ли они согласятся на это, — возразил Альбус. — Они пережили слишком много смертей близких. Их дети состарились и умерли у них на глазах. 

— Кто мешал им дать детям эликсир бессмертия? 

— Желание детей. Они не будут рисковать снова.

Геллерт пожал плечами. Он всегда интересовался силой и новыми знаниями, однако смерти не боялся и к вечной жизни не стремился.

— В большинстве семей моих знакомых по одному ребенку, они могли бы себе позволить приютить еще одного, но вряд ли будут это делать.

Альбус неохотно кивнул. Он и сам это знал, но помочь Тому хотелось. Почему маленький волшебник должен голодать, спасаться от зловредных маггловских хулиганов и носить обноски, когда волшебники могли бы обеспечить ему уютное и сытое существование? Какой мальчик-волшебник удивился бы фарфоровой посуде с позолотой или мясу на обед? Даже бедные семьи…

— Септимус? — неуверенно предложил Альбус.

— Уизли? — скривился Геллерт. — Хотя… у них с Цедреллой пока нет детей, как, впрочем, и денег.

— И предубеждений, — справедливо заметил Альбус. — Септимус недавно устроился на работу, уверен, что у министерства не будет возражений против усыновления. Мы всегда можем помочь молодой семье с жильем.

— Я не привык подавать милостыню.

— А я бы помог, — сообщил тут же Аберфорт. — Ты можешь познакомить меня с этим Септимусом? 

Альбус мог. С Септимусом он был знаком уже много лет. Было время, когда они оба околачивали министерские пороги в поисках работы. Уизли были одной из немногих чистокровных семей, не имевшей старинных золотых накоплений, зато отличавшейся воистину либеральными взглядами. Септимус симпатизировал магглам, дружил с Геллертом и Альбусом и сманил из семьи Блэк девицу себе в жены. 

Он был беден, но вряд ли кто в магическом мире мог померяться с ним храбростью и ловкостью. 

Обычно обеды с Аберфортом проходили в тревожной тишине, с редкими враждебными репликами от Геллерта, однако сегодня застольная беседа хоть и была немного напряженной, но без пауз и взаимных оскорблений. Альбус с благодарностью посмотрел на Тома. Тот все еще молчал, активно поедая все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он и не подозревал, наверное, что одним своим появлением изменил дальнейшее взаимодействие между Дамблдорами. 

После обеда они отправились в гостиную, где Альбус по каминной сети связался с Септимусом и Цедреллой. Они тут же захотели знать подробности происходящего. Аберфорт собрался было шагнуть к ним в камин, прихватив Тома, но Альбус пригласил Септимуса и Цедреллу к себе.

Они ворвались в дом, сопровождаемые запахом свежей выпечки и еловых веток. Септимус тут же принялся громко знакомиться с Аберфортом и рассказывать Альбусу свои последние приключения.

Ариана немного испуганно посмотрела на шумных гостей, но Цедрелла охотно села между ней и Томом, отвлекая на себя их внимание каким-то разговором. Ариана успокоилась и задумалась, а Том поднял на Цедреллу глаза и больше не отводил их от нее.

Цедрелла была темноволоса и красива, как и большинство Блэков. Семья Блэк была весьма обширной, сестры Цедреллы уже вышли замуж, и она успела вдоволь понянчиться с их детьми до того, как ее выжгли с фамильного древа за брак с Уизли. Очаровать маленького мальчика не составило для нее труда.

Впрочем, к концу вечера стало ясно, что и Тому очаровать волшебницу не сложно. 

— Какой милашка! — просто обрадовался Септимус, когда его познакомили с Томом.

Он встрепал ему волосы, придав немного неряшливый вид. Том на секунду нахмурился, а потом впервые на глазах у Альбуса улыбнулся. 

Уизли задержались не на один час. Было что обсудить и без Тома. Министерство собиралось принять несколько волнующих законов относительно магглорожденных, которые могли пойти как во благо, так и во вред.

В конце концов Ариана начала клевать носом, и Альбус собрался проводить ее в спальню. Аберфорт спохватился, что Тому тоже следует ложиться спать. 

— Слишком много впечатлений для детишек за день, — проворчал Геллерт, и все с ним согласились.

Альбус покосился на Ариану, которая явно сожалела, что Тома забрали. Он был похож на одну из ее кукол, да еще и был живой — двигался и говорил. Она не хотела с ним расставаться и теперь нервничала. Альбус погладил сестру по волосам, пытаясь успокоить.

Геллерт язвительно намекнул Уизли, что они засиделись, но Септимус вовсе не обиделся. Он ответил Геллерту шуткой и увлек Цедреллу к камину.

Скоро дом погрузился в приятную тишину.

Альбус признался себе, что у него давно не было такого хорошего вечера. 

— Будет ужасно, если Аберфорту все-таки не удастся его пристроить.

— Безответственно было вообще его забирать, — справедливо сказал Геллерт. — Мне нужно добавить несколько ингредиентов в экспериментальное зелье, постарайся пока успокоить сестру.

Альбус кивнул. Он проводил Геллерта взглядом и попытался отвлечь Ариану куклами. Она не хотела отвлекаться и долго плакала, а потом отказалась ложиться спать. Альбусу пришлось пообещать, что она еще не раз увидит Тома. Для блага мальчика, ему хотелось, чтобы так и было, ведь увидеть его вновь Ариана сможет, только если Тома возьмет какая-то волшебная семья. 

Если этого не смогут сделать Уизли, можно попробовать обратиться к Поттерам или Диггори. 

Геллерт дожидался Альбуса в их постели, снова облаченный в голубую пижаму. У него на носу сидели очки, на подбородке уже появилась щетина. Он немного щурился от усталости, но продолжал читать какую-то книгу при свете нескольких свечей. Альбус достал из тумбочки подарок для него и улегся справа.

— Сумасшедший денек, — сказал он.

Геллерт покосился на него, снял очки и отложил книгу. Он требовательно протянул руки к свертку, а потом вытащил подарок для Альбуса из-под подушки.

Альбус нетерпеливо разорвал красную с золотом упаковку — Геллерт всегда помнил, как нравятся ему такие ненавязчивые напоминание о Гриффиндоре – и нашел под ней пару оранжевых вязаных носков. Альбус вытащил их, взглянул на Геллерта, который держал в руках носки, подаренные Альбусом, и они одновременно расхохотались.

— Спасибо, — в конце концов сказал Геллерт и поцеловал Альбуса. — Самый лучший подарок за десять лет.

— Я бы сказал то же самое, если бы не сегодняшний вечер, — признался Альбус. — Все было просто замечательно!

Геллерт зарылся пальцами в его волосы, провел носом по виску и уточнил:

— Переживаешь за мальчишку?

— За всех нас. Жаль, что мы с тобой не могли усыновить его.

— Ты хотел бы от меня детей? — спросил Геллерт. 

Он наклонился к Альбусу и положил руку на подушку над его головой. Губы Геллерта дрогнули, и Альбус увидел в глазах напротив насмешку. 

— Так трогательно, Альбус.

Он не стал ничего отвечать, притянув мужа в поцелуй. Ему хотелось бы иметь детей, заботиться о них и любить, но он осознавал, что своих у него никогда не будет. Жаль, что ему так и не позволили преподавать в Хогвартсе. 

***  
Аберфорт связался с ними через два дня, сообщив, что Септимус и Цедрелла обратились в министерство с прошением об усыновлении Тома. Мальчик пока что остался с Аберфортом, но работники опекунской службы дали понять, что прошение будет удовлетворено. 

Альбус предложил брату позже собраться вместе и отпраздновать это. Ариане не терпелось снова увидеть Тома.

Геллерт как обычно съязвил, когда услышал новости, но Дамблдор видел, что он рад благополучному разрешению вопроса. Годы все же смягчали его сердце. 

— Они хотя бы позволят нам стать крестными родителями? — уточнил он.

— Думаю, крестным будет Аберфорт, — рассмеялся Альбус. — Но это ничуть не помешает нам навещать Тома, заваливать подарками и наставлять его в трансфигурации…

— …и зельеварении. 

Альбус улыбнулся ему. Желание Геллерта возиться с маленьким Томом не могло не радовать. Он не выдержал и спросил:

— Ты счастлив, Геллерт? Не раскаиваешься в том, что остался со мной, вместо того чтобы искать Дары смерти?

Геллерт насмешливо вскинул бровь.

— Не говори глупостей, — только и ответил он. — Я никогда не был бы счастлив без тебя.

— А как же «псевдоидеальность»?

— Да, брось, Альбус. Бывает ли вообще идеально?

Геллерт посмотрел на него странно, словно увидел что-то неожиданное. Альбус немного подумал и решил, что тот совершенно прав. Их жизнь хороша ровно настолько, насколько они сами хотят. Что еще нужно для счастья?


End file.
